Little Moments
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: We've seen the boys from the beginning of their career, to their very special spy mission to the formation of the oh-so-cliche Dream Team, but what about before that? The little moments that made their friendship, and personality on whole? This is where you get to watch them grow up, with friendships and siblings, crushes and more. The cutest of moments, the littlest of moments.
1. Twas' The Night Before Preschool

**_Twas The Night Before Preschool_**

**I'm very disappointed in myself. Very, very, very, very, very, ****_very,_**** disappointed in myself. So, I committed another crime of unoriginality. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dis-a-poin-ted. SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO. But, you know, had to write this cause little Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logie-Bear are TOO DARN CUTE!**

**So anyway, very disappointed. No real plot, just ****_little moments,_**** get it? Get it? *sigh* Where oh where has my sense of humor gone? **

**I'm also disappointed cause this is my third multi-chapter fic at THE SAME TIME as two others. But don't worry. I can handle this. ****_I can handle this!_**

**_"Really?"_**

**To add shreds of originality, Kendall doesn't start the story, and then he doesn't become best friends with James, and then Carlos doesn't come in, and then Logan doesn't come in. Well, Logan still comes in last, but that's because I wanna stick to the facts. LOGAN HASEZ TO COME IN LAST. **

**Instead it starts with Jamie, then he goes and becomes friends with Carlos,… and you get it. **

**Oh, just cause I feels like it, Jamie (I have a problem) gets a sister, ****_two_**** sistahs, Carlos… doesn't, maybe. Depends. Logan… also doesn't, and Kendall automatically gets Katie, though she doesn't come in for a couple of years... **

_~linelineline~_

"_Mommy! _I don't wanna go to school! Can't I just stay home with you?"

It was the night before 4 year old James was starting preschool, a place he did _not_ want to go to. He's heard nothing about school but bad things, mostly from his sisters. Well, _one_ of his sisters, but that's another story.

"Daddy, tell mommy I don't haveta go to school!"

"Sorry Jamie, but all the pretty faces have to have brains."

"Fine," He mumbled, still not liking the idea of waking up to learn.

Little did poor James know what school was going to start for him.

~linelineline~

James wondered what clinging to his mother's leg until she agreed to take him home would do to his first impression. Well, maybe his mother would realize school was a bad idea and he'd never have to go back. But before he could find his mother's legs, they were gone, leaving with a goodbye and a kiss, neither of which he heard or felt, due to deciding whether or not his image here was important.

He trudged into the classroom with his head down. He heard yelling and screaming and couldn't take it anymore. He looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Wow!"

There were colorful posters covering every inch of the room and sparkling, glossy tables with matching chairs. And the toys! So many toys! He made a beeline for the neon blocks and began stacking them. Once it was tall enough (or when he ran out of blocks), he stepped back to admire his work. He smiled wide before it was knocked over.

"Hey! What was that!" James exclaimed.

"Sorry," the boy said. James took a good look at him. Was that a helmet? And does it totally not go with his outfit?

He narrowed his eyes at the odd boy. "What's your name?" He suspiciously asked.

"I'm Carlos! What's your name?"

"James." His eyes were still narrowed, but something about Carlos' enthusiasm was growing on him.

"Oh, well I'm still sorry I knocked over your tower. I can hewp- I mean _help_ you fix it." James' eyes were now happy. He liked this Carlos, he was nice, he was going to help him build his tower, and James used to talk like that too, sometimes it still slipped.

"Okay! Now we have to do this right, it takes lot of work to build the tower…" James explained as if they were building a _real_ tower, but what was the difference?

The boys played with each other for the rest of the day, and when their parents came to pick them up, they couldn't stop talking about each other.

Mrs. Diamond was an annoyed, yes, but she was happy if it meant her son liked school.

_~linelineline~_

**Short, sweet, LOVING THIS ALREADY, not to sound conceited or anything.**

**_"That's totally how you sound."_**

**Shut up! What do you know, you're just the reader! You're just the person who totally in control of this story's reputation!**

**This was short, I know, but hopefully this'll get longer. I feel like it won't, though. Hoping and feeling are two different things, I speak from many different times of experience.**

**Anyway, feel free to request "Little moments", and a thousand million reader points to whoever knows where the reader reference came from. *Hint hint, CHILDREN'S BOOK!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, and REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**P.S. I realize how short this really is... I promise to try and make the little moments longer!**


	2. STOP!

**I'm watching the Big Time Break-Up (Commercial Break), and it's at the scene where**

**FORK CHOP!**

**I'm ****_so_**** writing a chapter on that. But I can't do that until Kendall comes in so ON WITH IT!**

**WAIT. Not on with it yet. I decided to give James THREE sisters. If it mentioned anything about two sisters last chapter, that's officially WRONG! Also, it says somewhere in the chapter that James and Carlos have had sleepovers, yet Carlos was nervous about meeting James' older sisters. Assume they weren't at the house all those other times, kay?**

James and Carlos were best friends from that day forward. They each now had a reason to look forward to going to school. They also found themselves spending many hours after school, not to mention the all day play dates on the weekends, together.

They both loved having a best friend or a friend in general. Carlos never really had one. He was this adorable ball of energy, but no one seemed to like him. He noticed, though he didn't do anything about it. It hurt, but you learn to shrug it off.

James, however, had a different story. _Everyone _loved James. He had this… charm, even as a child. When you have rich parents, they like to "set you up" with other rich people's kids. Not always a good thing. There are still many friend-worthy rich kids; it's just that they never stuck around for long. It wasn't their fault, more so their parents', but hey, doesn't matter.

Whenever they had sleepovers, it'd drive their parent's _nuts_. Their sweet kids, they really are, but seriously, they're a handful.

This time, the Diamond's were our "lucky" parents. After a healthy amount phone-arguing, Mr. Diamond ran away for the night, leaving Mrs. Diamond with two impossible boys, an infant, and two 8 year old girls, but she was only worried about three of those kids. More so two of them.

In all honesty, Carlos was kind of nervous. He really did love the Diamond house. It was like a castle! And Mrs. Diamond was like the nicest woman on earth (besides his mom), but at the same time, she was _scary_, and Carlos admired that about her. What he was really worried about were the two older Diamond girls. What did James say their names were? Emily and Adelynn! Then there was little Abby, but he wasn't too worried about her.

He never had his own siblings, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were older, and girls. James says he's got nothing to worry about, but he did tell him to avoid Adelynn at all costs. She wasn't _mean_, she was only eight after all, but she definitely wasn't the nice sister.

"James! I'm doing homework! James! I'm reading! James! I'm watching TV!" The handsome preschooler liked to mimic when he retold his side of the story.

He also said that Emily was the nice sister. Well, as nice as a sister could get. She usually played with James, whenever there wasn't a homework overload, and it was never those stupid girly games, it was always what _James _wanted to do. Sure she always the perfect sister, but he wasn't exactly the perfect brother either, not that James actually admitted that.

So that was why Carlos was nervously shaking at the Diamond's front door. He rang the doorbell and immediately heard pounding feet from the other side of the door. The door flew open and James was smiling from ear to ear. "Mommy! Carlos is here! We're going to the basement!" Carlos never complained that James always made the decisions, he was a people pleaser and part of that deal was _not_ going against other people's wishes.

After playing five different age appropriate games for the average time of two minutes, they were already bored. "Oh!" James exclaimed. "Let's get Emily! She comes up with awesome games!"

"Uh, yeah! Let's get Emily!" Carlos agreed. This was exactly what he was worried was going to happen. He didn't know how someone was supposed to act around girls who were eight! That was practically a million years older than him!

Of course, in the short time Carlos had been thinking, James had already dragged his sister downstairs. "We're bored!" James complained.

"You want something to play?" She asked.

They both nodded their heads vigorously, Carlos just copying what James did. "Okay, let's play… Stop!"

"_What_?" James asked.

"Stop!" She happily repeated. "My friend taught it to me."

"How do you play?" At this point, James was willing to play anything.

She grabbed a big, red, bouncy ball and stood in the middle of the room. "Stand around me," she instructed. The boys did as they were told and stood in front of Emily. "Now, I'm gonna call one of your names. That person has to com take the ball from me and me and the other person has to run as far as we can. Then the person who had to catch to ball yells 'stop' once they have the ball in their hands. If anyone keeps running after, they get a point, but points are bad. Then, the person with the ball can only take four steps to get as close as possible to someone else. Then they have to throw the ball at them. If they take more than four steps, they get a point. The other person can't move their feet to dodge, or they get a point. First one to get five points loses, alright?"

The boys nodded, and Emily threw the ball in the air and yelled, "JAMES!" She and Carlos then took a running start, only to be interrupted by a, "_Stop_!"

They both stopped, Emily purposely not going too far.

James only took two steps to get close to Emily. He threw the ball at her and yelled, "POINT!"

"_James, _you don't have to _tell_ me."

The little boy just giggled, and they started the next round, eventually finishing the game. It wasn't long until the boys were bored of that game, so Emily had to introduce another game. Then another. Then _another._

Carlos had tons of fun, and forgot that Emily was _eight_. And maybe, it didn't matter. Maybe they weren't so different.

**TADA! Lame chapter, but I didn't want to immediately introduce Kendall, so uh, this. Hee hee. He'll be in the story next chapter, but their friendship won't be so quick like James and Carlos' was. So, uh, **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
